


I hope this is what the stadium tour will be like all the time

by jennahx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Language, One Shot, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennahx/pseuds/jennahx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a photographer and todays job for you are the One Direction boys. Two of them especially caught your eye. But what you don't know is that you will definitely get to know them a little better..</p>
            </blockquote>





	I hope this is what the stadium tour will be like all the time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work! I got the idea for this one shot when the photos of the boys in the jerseys came out. (look at Niall and Harry on the one with the dark blue jerseys!) So basically I got into a rush and wrote it to a friend and she really liked it and said I should put it on the Internet, so I will try now. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry but I'm from Germany but I tried my best! I hope you enjoy it, please let me know what you think! Xx

You are a photographer and today you're in the Wembley Stadium to take some pictures of the One Direction boys. It is planned to take a photo of them in each of the jerseys from the countries they'll be playing at for their Where We Are Tour 2014.

Every time they change into a new jersey you get pretty nervous because they look quite hot without a shirt. They're all muscular and tattoos are decorating the bodies from most of them. You try to look away but it's like your eyes are glued to their exposed skin.

The tall dark haired one recognizes your staring and stops putting on his next jersey. He nudges the blonde one next to him and whispers something in his ear, what makes him stop getting dressed as well. They're both standing there topless smirking at you and you turn bright red.

When you are finished with all the photos you thank them quickly and you feel released because the torture is finally over. You go back into the stadium to the room where you left your things earlier.

When you want to turn around you feel two hands laying down over your eyes from behind, stealing your sight and two more hands on your arm and hip. The hands turn you around until you are pressed against a wall and the two hands leave your eyes.

The dark haired one and his blonde friend are standing right in front of you smirking, amused by your helpless situation.

You think this is a joke but suddenly the blonde one presses his lips against your neck, his big hands holding your head to the side. You feel the other two hands sliding down from your arm, grabbing both sides of your hips and something lifts up your t-shirt, revealing your stomach.   
When you realize it can only be his mouth pulling the shirt up you gasp and he licks right over and in your belly button, playing with his tongue, making you squirm.

It's hard to concentrate on both of them, one sucking your neck and one licking over your belly and it's so hot in the room with them so close to you.  
Suddenly the sucking on your neck stops and you hear the blonde say "open your eyes for us babe". You open them and find him grinning at you and the tall one still on his knees looking up to you. The blonde asks, "will you tell us your name sweetheart?" "Kate." You breathe out and he says "Well Katie babe, are we going to have some fun? What do you think Harry?"

Harry who is still on his knees just growls in his deep voice "Yes damn hot Kate, we are gonna have fun". He uses his teeth to open your jeans and licks over the line he just exposed. The blonde one laughs and says "Let's get her to lie down somewhere."

You don't even have time to think about refusing when Harry lifts you up, wrapping your legs around his torso. He carries you to a room, kicks the door open and lays you down on one of the sofas. He follows and you feel his heavy, muscular body on top of yours and his hot breath on your face. He kisses you in a demanding way, forcing your mouth open with his tongue. He tastes so good and you want to grab his hair but he pins your wrists down above your head with one of his large hands.

Someone is pulling your shoes and jeans off and you remember the blonde one. You turn your head away embarrassed and blush into the pillows.   
Harry grabs your chin and turns your face back to him, saying "Kate open your eyes. Where's that cute red, flushing your cheeks coming from? Do you feel embarrassed losing control in front of us? Don't be. Just gonna have some fun. No big deal Katie."

You are only in your shirt and panties now and Harry lifts you from the bed and looks down at you, his smirk growing, showing his dimples.   
"Think this gonna have to leave your body too", grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling it over your head slowly.   
You weren't wearing a bra and you feel so exposed standing there nearly naked.

The blonde one is leaning against a wall, eyes fixed on your body. "You look insecure honey. Will it be better if we go naked too?" and he pulls his shirt off and throws it to the ground.  
  
Harry does the same and pulls you close to him pressing your chests against each others. His hands slowly sliding your panties down, then cupping your backside.   
Your knees get shaky but Harry holds you and lays you back down onto the sofa, eyeing you for a little too long.

Then he turns to the blonde one and says "You take the first turn but don't wreck her. Gonna show her how much better I'll be after you're done."

Harry lets himself fall onto the sofa on the opposite and grins "Show her what the irish blood in your veins can do to little innocent girls, Niall."  
  
Niall smirks and makes his way over to you until he is right in front of you. He commands "Sit up Katie. I want you to slowly unbuckle my belt."

You do as you're told but your hands are shaking so bad, so he grabs them and kisses the insides of them and says barely audible "Why are you so tensed up babe? Relax sweet Kate. Just wanna have some fun right?" and puts your hands back to his belt.

You just stare up at him, unsure what to do, but you're so turned on by him and his mate you decide to play along to their dirty little game.

You open the belt, pull it out of his pants and throw it at Harry who is still intensely watching.   
"You're not gonna watch, are you?" He catches the belt and replies, "I will.. Unless you want us both at the same time." He sets on his sexy smirk and you just gulp and turn back to Niall, standing impatiently in front of you.

"Off with them" he says and you open his pants and slide them down his trained legs. Damn this is hot you think. He kicks off his shoes and is now only in his white Calvin Klein's, his erection already straining against the fabric.   
It's so close to your face and you can't stop staring, still perplexed by the whole situation when he comments, "I'd love to see you suck it but unfortunately we're on a tight schedule."

So he just pulls his boxers off and pushes you down onto the sofa. He slides his hands over your bare skin and works at your breast, sucking at your nipples until they're fully hardened.   
He kisses down your chest and belly until his head is between your thighs and you're panting.

He looks up and winks, "Watch me" when he licks over your clit repeated times, his tongue playing with it. Your body is trembling and you choke up gasps while he continues the pleasure.   
He lifts his head again "Damn you're sweet and so wet baby. Gotta bury myself in you".

He spreads your legs with his body, positioning himself when you feel the tip of him teasing your hypersensitive entrace.   
"Fucking tease Niall, c'mon" you whimper and he slowly sinks into you, filling you up perfectly.

He growls and starts moving his hips against yours. You feel his eyes on you but you don't want to open yours. He commands again "Look up".

His rhythm is gentle but steady. When he goes faster you feel yourself building until you are desperate for a release.

You remember Harry watching you and the sexual tension sends you straight over the edge. Niall groans "Oh fuck yes babe" and throws his head back, riding out his orgasm.

When he has regained his breath he says "Thanks love I needed that" and kisses your forehead.   
He pulls out of you and pulls his boxers and pants back on.

He grabs a water bottle from the table and drinks, but lets the water run down his chin and bare chest. Running his hand through his hair, he looks at Harry who is just sitting there smirking again.

"Well that was quite hot to watch but I am gonna make you scream my name twice as loud."

Harry gets up and goes to his shirt which is lying on the floor and picks it up.   
He comes over to you and places it over your eyes. "Don't touch it Kate. If you look I'll be mad and you don't want me being mad. Be a good girl"

You can't see anything and the smell of his shirt is really intoxicating and distracting but you hear him walking away from the sofa. You hear Niall laughing and letting himself fall down onto the sofa opposite.

"What are you doing Harry?" you ask a little worried. He just replies "Patience Katie".

You hear some noises and he's coming back, his arms suddenly on both sides next to your head, holding himself up. You feel his breath over your chest and you cry out when something cold drops down right between your breasts.

It must be an ice cube, you guess as you feel it going down over your belly. You realize it must be in his mouth because you can still feel his arms. You raise your hand to hold on to his arm and feel his biceps flex.

"Oh my god Harry!" you scream and lose control over your moaning.

"Thought you might be a little overheated " he says while running the cube over your arms and neck, sucking it in with your skin until it's melted.

He picks a new one and next you feel the hypnotising cold going up your legs but stopping at your middle thigh.

The cube is melted again and he places wet, cold kisses over your thighs when suddenly he runs his ice cold tongue over your entrace, still sensitive from Niall and you scream out Harry's name.

He repeats that motion until you're begging him to stop. His mouth leaves and next you feel his lips pressing against your own, tongue sliding into your mouth and you can taste yourself.

Harry takes his shirt from your eyes and turns his head to Niall "Told you. And I'm not even naked yet" Niall just laughs.

"Gotta change that though. I need you to fuck me Harry" He grins at you and says "Did I just hear the dirty bad girl in our innocent little photographer begging me to fuck her?" "FUCK YES HARRY!"

He lets out a breathy laugh and gets up, pulling out of his pants and black boxers. He settles between your legs. "Scream my name again" he says in his deep voice and pushes all the way inside you.

"HARRY" you moan when he thrusts hard and fast. He presses his lips to your neck, biting it and making you build again quickly.

"Will you come for me again?" he says breathless and "Jesus Harry" is everything you manage.   
You grab his hair and you come hard, screaming his name and he's following quickly.

He collapses on you and the mix between the scents of his cologne and sweat makes you dizzy again.

You both need some time to calm from your intense orgasm. Then he kisses you deep and gets up, dressing himself swiftly.

You enjoy the little show with his perfect fit, tan and muscular body, his cross necklace hanging between his chest tattoo, emphazising his collarbones.

Your staring gets interrupted when he says "Like what you see?" and there's the smirk again, making you blush.

Niall gets up and hands you your clothes, "I'd love you to go out with us naked and fucked-through as you are but I don't think people would appreciate knowing Harry and me messed up the innocent photographer girl. So get them back on sweetheart".

You do as you're told, finding a mirror to check if you looked okay enough. But it's like it's written to your forehead that you just got fucked.

The boys adjust their hair and clothes and Harry holds the door open for you but you say "Shouldn't we clean up the room a little?" Looking at the mess of a sofa and the bowl of ice cubes.

The boys just laugh and Niall says "No we've got people for that, don't worry".

You blush again and follow Niall through the door but your legs are still so wobbly, you nearly fall into the wall. Harry catches you grinning "Take it slow Kate honey" He steadies you with an arm on your back.

You are back in the room where you left your things before and Niall turns around "I think they'll know what's been going on anyway but let's be good actors right. Loved that, thanks lovely Katie. Have a nice day" he grins and leaves through another door.

"You were some hot sex Kate. Thanks for that fun, see you" Harry says, pressing a little kiss on your temple and following Niall.

You just stay there asking yourself what the fuck had just happened.


End file.
